A Twisted Heart
by StarlessNight95
Summary: What would you do if your own littermate becomes a monster,creating a plan to destroy something precious to many cats? A littermate who cares for nothing? A littermate who wishes for nothing but your own death of you and other cats? On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, because…um, well, I just don't!!**

**A Twisted Heart**

**Prologue**

A yowl pierced the air as a milky white queen was giving birth. Spasm shot through her body as a kit came out.

"Whisker…when is this going to end?" she whimpered to a brown tabby.

"Milky…. I don't know," he whispered, feeling completely helpless.

The first two kits were stillborn, but Whisker tried licking them again and again… but it was useless. Two more kits were born, and they were both alive and well. The last kit's breathing was shallow and as Whisker licked it, it seemed to just get weaker and weaker… it's life was over.

"How… many kits…are alive?" Milky rasped weakly.

"Two out of five are alive," Whisker mewed.

Milky shuddered, "T-two…out of five? Three dead kits…?"

Whisker licked one of the kits, a pale tortoiseshell, and Milky licked the other, a dark ginger tom with a black smudge on his chest. He couldn't bear seeing his mate grieve.

"The she-kit shall be named Hearth," Whisker announced, trying to distract her.

"Chimney would be a good name for this tom," Milky murmured softly as the two kits pressed against her belly.

Whisker eyes clouded with pain, "I'll have to bury these three kits..."

"What did I do so wrong to give birth to three kits who are dead?" Milky choked out. She received no answer, as Whisker didn't know either.

Another white she-cat, with a black belly was watching, hidden by shadows.

"I see the one with the Twisted Heart," she snarled quietly to herself. Her yellow eyes narrowed, and she was gone.

**This is my first fanfic so... I wouldnt mind a little critisizm... no clue how to spell that lol.**

**So yup I hope I can get the first chapter up soon :D**

**Milky: How dare put me in so much pain!! MEANIE!!**

**Whisker: Yeah, and killed _THREE _of mah kits!!**

**Sleektail: . . . stop complaining, it's a story!! For Starclans sake!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Redtail would be alive :**

**Thank you Sandystorm for the nice review!! :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Well, what are you going to do? Don't just sit there, you mangy furball!" a big tom cat growled.

The smaller cat looked up at the tom. Its fur bristled in rage.

"I may pass where I'd like, it's not your decision," the cat retorted.

"Cats who come by here either join us or die!" the bigger cat went on, ignoring the small cat.

The smaller cat stood up taller. No fear was in its eyes, and he lifted his head defiantly.

"So be it. I shall die. I shall never join you, never!!"

The bigger tom's eyes narrowed. He paced around the smaller cat, wondering how to slowly kill him.

"You look like a good enough fighter, you could be of use to us," the big cat mewed approvingly, "You could rule with me, and never fear of death by my paws."

"I've heard about you… you are a monster!" the small cat yowled.

The small cat launched itself at the bigger tom, and started to claw him as fiercely as ever. With one huge paw, the tom swatted him away. With a little snort of grim amusement, the big tom threw himself on the smaller cat, crushing him. He slashed at the small cat's face, and laughed at its howl of pain.

"This is the end. Are you sure you don't want to join me, little cat?" the big tom sneered.

The small cat let out a weak-sounding snarl and mewed, "I am not a little cat, I'm-"

The big tom unexpectedly slashed at the small cat's throat.

"You are not worthy of remembering," the big tom spat as he licked the blood off his black smudge on a dark ginger chest.

**Chapter 2 should be here soon… hehehe**

**Sorry, Chapter 1 is a little short**

**Small Cat: Hey! I didn't even get my name mentioned!! –whiny face-**

**Sleektail: You're dead now, it doesn't matter!**

**Small Cat: But but but but but!!**

**Sleektail: Fine, fine, fine! I'll mention you name in the next chapter! PROMISE!!**

**Small Cat: xD YAAAAAAY! –jumps around and crashes against a rock-**

**Sleektail: -Groaaaaaans-**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, I squeal with joy everytime one of the books comes out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, I squeal with joy everytime one of the books comes out!!**

**Omigosh I haven't updated since forever, I was on vacation!! Sorry!!**

**Chapter 2!!**

Hearth was bored out her mind. She has been either depressed or bored, all the time. Ever since her brother, Chimney left, nothing was fun anymore. She sighed. Was life always tedious like this?

"What are you doing, it's so pretty out here!" a small, ginger tom yowled.

"Just thinking… about Chimney. I can't believe he left, Torch!" she mewed sadly.

"Well, he seemed as bored as you are with this place," Torch commented.

Torch was small for his age, and acted way too immature. He was three moons older than Hearth, and he behaved like a kit!

"Somehow, I'm glad he left. He was always so big and scary!" Torch mewed, rolling on the ground.

Hearth's ears pricked, "I'm bigger than you, am I scary?"

Torch didn't answer, but he looked towards a big circle. Claws jutted out from it and it turned around. Hearth glanced at it. She remembered her mother, Milky, telling her that Twolegs called it a _windmill_. The cats, however called it the Monsterclaw. The group of cats that lived here were called Monsterclaw cats.

"I'll find him, Hearth, I swear I will!" Torch vowed solemnly.

"You mean Chimney?" Hearth asked.

"Of course! If he doesn't come back, you'll never be happy!" Torch added.

Hearth shuffled her paws. Would Chimney really come back? Torch wasn't exactly his favourite cat. What if _Torch _never came back? Right now, she just couldn't think of that. She was selfish that way.

"Be careful, Torch," she began, "Chimney told me he'd head towards moorland."

Torch nodded, "Hope to see you soon, Hearth! I'll put on my evil, war-wanting face!" he purred and bounded away, leaping up and down at a tree branch that was too high. After a while he gave up and ran, out of Monsterclaw.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- - --

It's been a moon. A _moon_ since he had killed that stupid little ginger _nuisance_. He looked familiar, but Chimney would not remember his name. He smelled of Monsterclaw. Poor thing, it couldn't even fight. Finally he arrived at where he decided to stay. One day, he'd take over Monsterclaw, and Hearth would be his slave. No, she'd be _dead._ He would never forgive her for what she had done. "_Never_", he thought. He would get revenge.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- - --

Hearth fidgeted anxiously. When was Torch going to come back? It had been a moon! A silver she-cat went up to her licking her ear comfortingly.

"It'll be alright, Hearth. Torch will come back. If he doesn't imagine how sad Scorch would be!" she murmured.

"Thanks, Ribbon. It's a little hard to pity Scorch, though." Hearth sighed.

"Torch will come, he has to!" Ribbon whispered unconvincingly.

"I'll just have to believe that, won't I?" mewed a gruff voice.

A tom that looked almost exactly the same as Torch, except much bigger stepped out of the shadows.

"I've been listening," he mewed simply without saying anything else.

"Scorch," Ribbon mewed, despair in her voice, "we will have to believe that Torch'll come back!"

"If Torch comes back I hope that he has Chimney with him," Hearth whispered.

"Perhaps Blackbelly will know," Scorch ventured.

Blackbelly was almost like Monsterclaw's leader. She was brave, always ready to defend any cat in trouble. But what she did best was gossip with other cats.

**Sleektail: YES!! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!**

**Chimney: Whippy doo, you never do my point of view!!**

**Sleektail: Hehe that rhymes!! **

**Chimney: -glares at Sleektail until she shivers-**

**Sleektail: You had a paragraph!!**

**Chimney: --GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRREEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!--**

**Sleektail: Heh heh… err, Chapter 3 will be mostly your POV, no worries!! GAAH!!**

**Chimney: Good, it better!! -spits on the ground-**

**Sleektail: HA! I hope I can actually update… school… so… SOON!! NOOO!**

**Chimney: DO IT NOOOOOOW!! -snarls-, ahem no, wait --SNAARRLLLSS!--**

**Sleektail: OKAAAAAAY!! -screams and runs away from Chimney-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why would Erin Hunter disclaim her stuff?**

**A Twisted Heart**

**Chapter 3**

"This isn't enough!" roared an angry tom. "We can't support all these cats!"

"It will have to do, Feral. For now, at least," Chimney mewed.

The cat named Feral just snarled. "Of course, Chimney."

Chimney gazed at Feral for a moment, thinking.

"Chimney is a foolish name. Who would name their kit that? I shall change it. To something… better," Chimney growled.

He scraped the hard moor ground with his claws, and his ears pricked.

"You know about Monsterclaw do you? That has some prey for some of our cat," Feral suggested.

"I came from Monsterclaw, flea-brain, of course I know about it!" Chimney hissed.

"I was just saying, you know! I _am _your second-in-command, after all," Feral snorted.

The two cats glared at each other for a long moment.

"Monsterclaw is too big for us, for now. We should invade other cats before them…" Chimney decided.

Feral nodded silently and padded away, leaving Chimney alone, to think.

If he had to ambush Monsterclaw, who would he kill first? Why, his littermate, of course. He could almost imagine his claws sinking into Hearth's flesh, her screams

of agony piercing the air… Chimney shook his head fiercely. He was going to have find some other cats to fight, for now…

-- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- - -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - --

A white cat stared at the group of cats talking. Her ears pricked, hearing every word.

"…we will have to believe Torch is coming back!"

Of course, Torch had been missing for a while. Chimney had been gone for even longer.

"Perhaps Blackbelly will know…"

"Or perhaps I won't," the white cat muttered.

She decided to wait as the three cats came to see her.

"Where's Blackbelly _now_?" Scorch grumbled.

"Over here, listening to you, as usual," Blackbelly mewed.

"Do you know where Torch is?" Hearth mewed anxiously.

"No," Blackbelly said simply, "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Ribbon whispered anxiously.

"I don't know where dead cats go," Blackbelly murmured.

"He's… Torch is… no, he can't be!" Hearth gasped, "NO!"

"He was murdered," Blackbelly went on, "Murdered, by some cat…"

"Who is this cat?" Scorch snarled, "I'll kill it, torture it, I don't care!"

Blackbelly turned away. "I don't know who this cat is."

"Why…? He was so… so… my best friend!" Hearth wailed.

"He was a great cat," Ribbon choked out.

"My brother…" Scorch roared, "That cat who murdered you will meet death!"

"And… I _will _help you, Scorch. I'll help you kill this cat!" Heath hissed, suddenly angry.

Blackbelly couldn't tell the truth, at least not to Hearth. She knew who the murderer was. What would Hearth say if she knew that Torch's murderer was Chimney?

-- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - --

Blood. There was blood. On his paws, on his pelt, everywhere.

"We won!" Chimney yowled.

"For this piece of… trees?" a cat muttered tiredly.

"These rogues didn't stand a chance!" Chimney sneered, "It was practically 2 to 1!"

He licked his bloodied paws, feeling energy course through him.

Feral was beside him, "It wasn't exactly 2 to 1…" he mewed gruffly.

Other cats slumped on the ground, exhausted. One tom was bleeding heavily from a huge slash on his shoulder. Blood started to pool around him, and his

breathing was laboured.

"We didn't lose any cats, so that's good!" Chimney snorted.

"It _looks _like we're going to lose a cat!" Feral muttered.

Just as Feral muttered, the tom collapsed, and did not get up again.

"I guess we lost _one _cat," Chimney sighed, "Anyways, we still beat our record!"

Feral nodded, he seemed to have as much energy and enthusiasm as his leader.

"I'll stay here with some other cats to keep this place and get some fresh-kill."

"Good, I'll be back in two sunrises with some cats," Chimney mewed approvingly.

"I think you should choose Turt to take care of this place for now," Feral added

Chimney nodded and roared, "Time to go back, now! Get your lazy butts here!"

Many cats groaned and staggered to their paws. A she-cat mournfully looked at the dead tom. "What about Slick?" she rasped. She trembled wearily, and full of grief.

"You can stay with him if you want, Mossy," Chimney mewed coldly. "Feral will take care of you,"

He turned away and all of his cats except Feral and a few other cats followed him. Mossy glanced back sadly at Slick's body and stumbled after Chimney. Smiling.

cruelly, Chimney started to run as fast as he could, and he heard his cats wheeze and pant. He didn't stop his running for a while until he heard a dull _thump. _

He looked at the cat who couldn't keep up with the running.

"Get up! What if another bunch of cats decided to attack? You can't be resting!"

The cat struggled to his paws, shuddering.

"When you're with me, you need to have more energy to fight!" Chimney spat.

"That piece of territory was worthless," the cat wheezed.

"Then why would I leave Feral to guard it for now?" Chimney sneered. "Keep up!"

Leaping away, he started to run again, back to the moor camp, with his exhausted cats struggling to keep up.

**Holy gooosh! I haven't upadated since forever! Stupid school!!**

**OH well, I got to this time!! I'll try to update again!! **

**And thank you, ****Shadowswing, and Diamondstar Litterstar 101 for reviewing!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am waaaay too short to be an adult…

**Disclaimer: I am waaaay too short to be an adult…**

**A Twisted Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Chimney glanced back at the cats struggling to keep up with him. Of course many cats hated him, feared him, and wanted to kill him. But, how could they, when he was the one who could kill them in one swift blow? Pricking his ears, he heard cats muttering and grunting.

"Why did I join here? Barely any fresh-kill… what a…" muttered a cat.

"Hush, what if he's listening? Be quiet Mossy!" hissed another cat.

"He let Slick die, and we didn't even bury him! Slick, my Slick! He doesn't have heart, that tom, does he? Does he, Slash?" Mossy snarled, her voice getting louder.

"Every cat has a heart, just… he has a smaller heart I suppose…" Slash grunted.

"If he has a heart, it's twisted! A completely _twisted_ _heart_!" Mossy spat.

Slash responded to Mossy, but Chimney wasn't listening. A twisted heart? Interesting. She'll see how twisted he really was when he decided what her punishment would be.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - - - - -- -- -- -- --

Hearth stared at Ribbon and Scorch fiercely and determinedly.

"We must find Chimney!" she declared.

"I suppose…" Ribbon whispered, still grieving over Torch's death.

Hearth glanced at Scorch, wondering what he was thinking. There was murderous glint in his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he thought of dozens of ways to torture his brother's murderer. His claws sheathed and unsheathed into the grass as he imagined sinking them into the murderer's flesh.

Impatiently, Hearth mewed. "Well, Scorch? What do you think?"

Scorch ignored her again. Hearth was so annoying, getting ahead of herself all the time.

"Why must we find Chimney? I want to know who murdered Torch!" he finally growled.

"Don't be selfish, Scorch! We should find Chimney, he's actually alive! We have no clue who Torch's murderer is!" Hearth retorted.

"_I'm _selfish? Really, Hearth? Blackbelly never said that Chimney was dead!" Scorch snapped.

"Look, there's no need to argue!" Ribbon mewed, her voice pitiful.

"What if Blackbelly _doesn't know_ that Chimney's dead!" Hearth screeched.

Eyes narrowed, the two cats glared at each other. Ribbon stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Suddenly a wail of agony pierced the air, and everything seemed to be silent for a few moments.

"What…was that?" Hearth whispered.

Wordlessly, the three cats raced towards the noise, until they finally found a cat lying on the ground. Blood seemed to drool from its mouth. Coughing, more blood splattered the ground. The cat shuddered, paws jerking unceasingly.

"No… don't tell me it's…" Ribbon whimpered.

"MILKY!" Hearth wailed. "What's happening?!"

Blackbelly skidded to a halt next to Milky, along with Whisker.

"What's happening?" the tom hissed angrily. He reached forward to reassuringly lick his mate's bloodstained pelt.

"NO! WHISKER! DON'T DO THAT!" Blackbelly bellowed, tackling Whisker away.

But it was too late.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from Whisker, as Milky's life drained away. Whisker let out a cough, a dry, raspy, blood-splattering cough.

"What's happening?" he choked out.

Milky's body slowly stopped moving, her eyes spun around unseeingly. Her confused gaze rested on Whisker's coughing shape, before seeing Hearth for a moment.

"Hearth… where's… Chimney… my three dead kits…" she whispered and died.

"Milky! No! Don't leave me…!" Whisker coughed.

Blackbelly's eyes closed briefly, "Whisker, you're going to die…"

"What's happening to him?" Hearth yowled in despair. She didn't want to lose both of her parents in one day!

"Bloodcough… it's in the blood. Whisker licked it, it infects really fast…" Blackbelly murmured sadly.

Heads bowed, they had to witness Whisker's blood-curling coughs and shudders.

"Can't we do anything?" Scorch snarled helplessly.

"Nothing… we can't do anything," Blackbelly sighed.

- -- - -- -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- -- -- - - -- - -- -- -- -- -- --

Chimney was at the camp where most of his cats stayed. It was pretty simple. There was one humongous yew bush full of poisonous berries, and there was enough space for almost every single cat in his 'gang' to sleep. He slept away from them all. He had a stump with a hole under its roots for shelter. He had some cats dig it deeper for more comfort. He didn't go to his stump yet though. He had some business to do first.

"Mossy! Come to my stump, now!" he yowled.

Cat looked at the tabby she-cat with pitiful and fearful eyes. She padded up to the stump, trying to look defiant, but fear betrayed her in the trembling of her paws. Chimney stood on top of the stump, looking down at her.

"Mossy, do I really have a twisted heart?" he asked, his voice deceivingly soft.

"How did you… who… where did you hear that?" she gasped.

Changing the subject, Chimney mewed, "Are you loyal to me, Mossy?"

"Y-yes… I am, I am loyal to no one else!" Mossy mewed, shivering.

Chimney's eyes narrowed, "What do you think your punishment will be?"

"I-I don't know," Mossy whimpered, all traces of defiance gone.

"You have found a better name for me, Mossy. Twistedheart, huh?" Chimney mused.

"W-what? What's my punishment?" Mossy gabbled.

"Your punishment…you want one, is that why you're asking?" Chimney sneered.

Mossy shook her head wildly, too scared to speak.

"I though so," Chimney smirked. Raising his voice, he yowled, "From now on, my name is no longer Chimney! That is but a foolish name, one without power. How could I ever be feared by such a name?" His eyes skimmed the bunch of cats looking up at him. He puffed out his chest and raised his head higher as he mewed, "My new name… is Twistedheart."

**Sleektail: Thanks for reading!! I tried to make this chapter sorta long, but anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Erin Hunter isn't called Sleektail…

**Thank you Mossface for reviewing!!**

**You can have a bunch of evil Twistedheart plushies and dead Torch too!! **

**Chapter 5**

Twistedheart glared at every single cat he saw. He felt as though he had power… so much power! He ruled these cats! Mossy's eyes widened as she gazed up at him.

"Tomorrow, Feral will be back from where we last fought, and where Slick was _sadly _killed," Twistedheart announced, a smug expression on his face as he say Mossy's reaction to her dead mate's name, "And I've decided… to invade Monsterclaw!"

Many cats' jaws hung open as they tried to comprehend what they heard. They didn't know much about Monsterclaw, but another battle didn't appeal to them. They had to fight so many… to amuse their leader!

"Every single cat is coming," Twistedheart went on, "No one is being left behind!"

Slash muttered loudly, "We're going to be outnumbered!"

"We're not going to be outnumbered. I'm not as stupid as you are. I have a plan, which I will not be saying. I can't trust any of you lowly cats!" Twistedheart snorted.

The cats looked at each other, helpless and hopeless.

"Maybe we can… rest a while?" Mossy whispered unhopefully.

Twistedheart's claws sank into the stump he was on, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A quarter moon is all I'm giving you. Don't expect more. Make sure you're ready to _kill_," he mewed slowly. "And if you're not ready… then you'll die at the claws of the Monsterclaw cats. But if you flee… you'll be killed by me."

- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - -- -- - - -- - - -- -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - --

Blackbelly's head was bowed over the spot where Whisker and Milky were buried.

"They were so young," she whispered softly, to herself.

Hearth had her eyes closed and she was whimpering pitifully, her head on her paws, her tail drooping. Ribbon was trying in vain to comfort Hearth. Scorch had his eyes narrowed; obviously frustrated that he couldn't have revenge against the bloodcough as he could with Torch's murderer. Chimney… he was the one. She hadn't been around to hear more, as she had stayed to grieve. Where was Milky and Whisker now? Perhaps they were with Torch now…

"I must find Chimney!" Hearth choked out, "He needs to know that Milky and Whisker are d-d-dead!"

"I suppose that is more important than finding Torch's murderer," Scorch muttered.

Ribbon glanced at Scorch, "We might as well find Chimney…"

Blackbelly had an urge to tell the three cats the truth about Chimney, maybe to stop them from visiting a murderer… but how could she? They would never believe her. Blackbelly had never exactly acted nice towards him when he was younger…

"_Blackbelly?" a little dark ginger tom with a dark smudge on his chest mewed._

"_Oh… Chimney, what is it?" she grunted._

"_Are you…mad at me?" he whispered._

"_What? Ye-um, no!" Blackbelly stuttered._

_The little tom-kit pawed the grass with unsheathed claws._

"_Could ya play with me?" he asked, oblivious to Blackbelly's mistake._

"_No, Chimney. I don't want to, not right now," Blackbelly said a little too harshly._

_Chimney looked at his paws, looking devastated and rejected. _

"_Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?" he whimpered._

_Blackbelly sighed, she didn't like to upset kits but she just did._

"_Maybe another day, just not today, Chimney," Blackbelly meowed gently._

_Chimney's eyes widened, "But you say that all the time!"_

"_Do I? Well, today I really can't, I'm sorry," Blackbelly muttered._

"_Why does everyone hate me?" Chimney whispered. He slumped on the ground, a frown on his face. "What did I do so wrong?"_

"_I don't know… You're a good kit and all, but…" Blackbelly began._

"_But what? But WHAT? What's wrong with me?" Chimney started wailing._

"_I don't know… maybe you just ask cats to play with you at the wrong moment," Blackbelly lied feebly._

"_Blackbelly, I know that isn't the truth," Chimney mewed quietly, with eyes glaring at her un-kit-like._

_Blackbelly shivered, looking into those eyes. They were one of a full grown cat, one with dark intelligence…_

"_So, what is it? Tell me!" Chimney insisted, the whimper coming back into his mew._

"_Forget it… I was just… joking, all right?" Blackbelly grumbled._

"_Joking…? Why can't anyone just tell me!" Chimney sighed. He got to his paws and started to pad away._

_Blackbelly gazed at the kit. Poor kit, he was always ignored. It wasn't his fault that he-_

"We're going to find Chimney!" Hearth declared loudly.

Blackbelly blinked, getting back to the present. She shouldn't lose herself in her memories!

"You're sure about that?" Blackbelly asked gently.

"We're going now! We'll find Torch's murderer along the way," Scorch mewed.

Hearth shot an odd look at Scorch, "_After_ we find Chimney, of course!"

"Could you come with us, Blackbelly?" Ribbon asked.

Blackbelly shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, but I must stay at Monsterclaw…"

Hearth sighed, "Well, do you at least have any idea where Chimney is?"

Blackbelly thought for a moment. There was a cat who told her a story about a dark ginger tom with a dark smudge on his chest… lived in a stump while his 'minions' lived in a yew bush…

"It will take… a quarter moon to get there, I suppose… maybe a little less."

Hearth nodded and glanced at Scorch and Ribbon, "Let's just leave now."

Scorch grunted and Ribbon lifted her tail in acknowledgement. They got up and started to pad away from Monsterclaw.

"Wait… do you even know which direction you're supposed to go?" Blackbelly meowed, stifling a laugh, "Because you're going in the wrong direction. He decided to go north, where it's cold…" _and where the cold wind can chill his heart even more_, Blackbelly thought privately.

"Woops," Hearth breathed.

"Now we're really going!" Ribbon mewed cheerfully.

"Well, can we go faster already?" Scorch growled.

-- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -

Twistedheart looked up where Feral was supposed to be coming. He had brought along some more cats that were fit enough to travel.

"We found some cats," Feral reported, "But I don't think that they can battle."

"Who cares if they can't battle? Get them ready, _now._"Twistedheart hissed,"We're going to invade Monsterclaw… and I changed my mind. I'm not waiting for a quarter moon, we're going to go there tomorrow!"

**Woow that was my longest chapter!! And I actually updated quite early lol.**

**Anyways, please review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same old thing…**

**Update: I won't be updating much because I currently have summatives…**

**O.o Gee, what a formal sentence **

**I will get things moving now!!**

**Sunwhisker: I hope I put enough details….**

**Mossface: Poor Twistedheart, he's gonna get chewed up by puppies… Actually, that's GOOOOD!! YAH!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Looking around, all Hearth could see was hills, hills and more hills! Wasn't there anything else in this world? All she could feel beneath her paws were grass, and her paws started working harder and harder while getting up the hill. It was a merriment when she raced down the hills, purring and practically yowling in laughter when Scorch tripped on his own paws and tumbled down the hill. Unfortunately, Ribbon happened to be in front of him, so she was tackled and rolled until the bottom.

"Oowch!" Ribbon grunted, licking her ruffled fur.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Hearth sniggered.

"Yeah, because _you_ weren't the one rolling down that darn hill!" Scorch growled, although amusement flickered in his eyes.

They trekked on, up the hill, down the hill, up, down, up down, up, up, up… and no more downs! Finally, a big plain was in front of them. It looked as though it was never going to end. There wasn't a tree in sight, at least, there were none that were alive. One dead looking tree happened to be a few good badger-lengths away.

"Guess we'll have the shelter there tonight," Scorch mewed tiredly.

Hearth looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy night, and she felt an odd sense of foreboding.

"Seems eerie," Ribbon whispered, as though echoing Hearth's thoughts.

Hearth muttered a low, "Yes it really does," though she doubted that her companions were listening. They didn't really have a choice to stay here, unless they traveled all night.

Glancing at each other swiftly, they slowly padded to the dead-looking tree.

The bark really was old, it was a brown colour, and the branches looked limp and lifeless, hanging down and pointing to the ground. It was barely a shelter.

"Smells like other cats have been here before," Scorch muttered.

Hearth sniffed the bark carefully. It did smell a bit like cats… it smelt like nothing she had smelled before…

"There's no moss!" a dismayed Ribbon squealed. Hearth hadn't realized that Ribbon was looking around the territory.

"We'll just sleep on the ground," Hearth mewed, trying to sound happy.

Padding up to the gnarled-looking roots, they gingerly laid their heads on their paws, and pressing themselves together, they fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hearth was deep into sleep, dreaming of being back in Monsterclaw. The huge claws kept on turning around and around and around, making her slightly dizzy. The simple joy of watching it felt good, almost like feeling like a kit again. Suddenly, there was a snarl, and angry threatening snarl, and she turned around, and-

"WHO ARE YE!? GET OUTTA HERE!" screeched an enraged voice.

Jumping to her paws, her eyes widened in fright, and her fur stood on end. Scorch and Ribbon woke up, Ribbon shivering frightfully, and Scorch had his eyes narrowed, claws unsheathed.

"We were here first!" Scorch hissed, "So YOU ought to get out of here!"

"_You_ were here first? Heh, hate to ruin your hallucinations, but we were here for forever! Are ye too stupid to smell the tree?" the other cat sneered, spit coming out of its mouth.

The cat was barely taller than Scorch, and although Hearth couldn't tell what colour his fur was, his narrowed eyes were shining bright yellow. His teeth were bared and he looked like quite an experienced fighter from the muscles rippling from his pelt. He looked as though he could defeat Scorch in a few blows.

"We don't mean any harm!" Ribbon squeaked feebly, her voice shaking.

"Why should I believe you?" the cat spat, "None of us have to believe you?"

"Us?" Hearth gasped, "You're not alone? But-"

"Heh, so your eyesight is that bad as well, eh?" the cat mused harshly. He flicked his tail to reveal four other cats behind him. They all looked angry fierce, except one. One of them looked a bit out of place his eyes weren't narrowed, but wide open. His teeth weren't bared, and he stood there looking a little stupid and awkward.

The cat with the yellow eyes, who was obviously there leader, went on, "Get out. Now. Or we'll make you leave, by _force_." He sheathed and unsheathed his claws, scraping the ground.

"But we're just passing through! Traveling!" Scorch snapped, his temper overcoming his fear, "We're not here to hurt any cat!"

"You're that bunch of cats that call themselves the Twisted Ones?" the cat mewed, surprise flashing briefly in his eyes before, it went back to the normal emotionless, hard stare. Glancing at Hearth, he mewed, "You have it leader's eyes."

"What do you mean?" Hearth mewed, "I don't understand!"

"Shut up, you impatient fur ball!" one of four cats snapped.

Hearth felt rage bubbling beneath her pelt, and she was about to call that cat a rude name when the leader of his 'band' mewed, "I want to know who you are, and maybe you'll live through the night." He stepped forward, and now Hearth could barely see the colour of his fur, and now she knew why, it was pure black.

Ribbon happened to be the only one to shakily say, "Thank you."

"Tell me, what are your names?" the cat demanded gruffly.

"I'm Ribbon."

"… Scorch."

"My name's Hearth, and I was wondering if-"

"_I'm_ asking the questions not you!" the cat spat angrily.

Glaring at Hearth for moment, he added, "I'm called Thipplo." He flicked his tail to the other four cats to come forward, and they warily introduced themselves.

A thick-built brown tabby tom came up, "Every cat calls me Stomp."

A small golden-brown she-cat, with an angered expression in her green eyes mewed, "Pippa is my name, don't forget it!"

A tom the same size and colour as Pippa but with blue eyes growled, "Elmyur, it's pretty simple." Hearth recognized that voice; he was the one who told her to shut-up!

The normal-sized tom that didn't look fierce at all had a grayish-brown pelt, with odd amber eyes quietly mewed, "I'm Lunaru…"

Pippa let out an ill-tempered growl, "Can we just chase them away now?"

"Yes, I'm getting bored!" Elmyur hissed impatiently.

Thipplo let out a deep growl, "Let's _not_ waste any energy on defeating these cats! We're here for revenge for the Twisted Ones!"

"Who are the Twisted Ones anyways?" Scorch muttered, "How bad can they be?"

"They _kill_ for the pleasure of it. I remember when Stomp, Pippa, Elmyur, Lunaru and I were off hunting and when we came back, dead bodies were everywhere. Some other cats were there, and this big dark ginger tom with a black smudge on his chest and laughing, and yowling with pleasure," Thipplo hesitated for a brief second, "There was blood all over his claws and paws…"

Hearth's eyes widened and she felt her heart thud angrily against her chest. She wanted to wail like a kit, yowl a 'NO! It can't be true!', but she couldn't, and a sense of betrayal overwhelmed her. It just couldn't be Chimney… but who else had dark ginger fur with that unique black smudge on his chest? Thipplo had said that the leader had the same eyes as herself… it was really Chimney, wasn't it? Her own brother, murdering innocent cats… well not exactly innocent but… it was still killing cold-blooded.

"It's Chimney…" Hearth whispered brokenly, "My brother…"

**This was pretty much just Hearth's POV the whole time… I'll make it someone else's next chapter. **

**Whoever reviews gets cookies!! No, wait, a pumpkin in the face!! YEAH a pumpkin!! HAHAHAAHA!! Well, maybe not in the face, but you should get the point. Happy Halloween!! Even if it isn't exactly today…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am Erin Hunter and I am writing to disclaim Warriors even though I own it. Yeah, right.**

**Chapter 7**

Mossy groaned as a second thorn pierced her pad. Twistedheart certainly didn't care. Slick was the only cat that cared about her, and he was dead, all thanks to Twistedheart. All she wanted to do was to rip out the thorns out of her flesh and fling it at Twistedheart. Maybe it'll go right through his eyes, and he'll yowl in such pain, then she'll just yowl and gloat in the light of victory.

Mossy shook her head roughly; it was hardly the time to think of silly follies like those. Instead of those ridiculous thoughts, maybe she should think of getting a bunch of cats to _rebel. _Yes, _rebel_ sounded like a big juicy mouse to her hungry stomach. It overruled her nagging hunger that she was sure every cat but Twistedheart and Feral were feeling. They were most likely feeling a different hunger, that of killing. At least, Twistedheart was feeling that hunger, and Feral was just being a mindless idiot and following him around. What a son of a kittypet! (**A/N:** Instead of son of a b**).

"Mossy, stop trailing behind, and catch up!" Twistedheart yowled.

Mossy let out a low growl, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Why did he always pay so much attention to her? If he kept it up, then she would never be able to rebel against him!

Feral shot her a glare, one with a warning in them. A you-better-watch-out look. Seething inwardly with rage, Mossy concentrated on the task of marching on the flattened yellow-green grass littered with dead, crunchy leaves, twigs, and the occasional random thorns, which just so happened to dig itself in her pad.

As the day wore on, Mossy's paw began to feel heavier, but Twistedheart kept on half-running-half-walking for what seemed to last for moons. The sun was starting to set, and the clouds seemed to be streaked with bloodied claw marks.

Not a cat dared to even ask to stop, even though they were panting, stumbling, and muttering to the cats next to them about how harsh Twistedheart was. No cat here was brave enough to ask their 'leader' anything, unless they were ready for death. Even Mossy wasn't prepared for death, even if Slick was gone from her world.

The sky was now a slightly darker shade of blue, but Twistedheart kept on going, sometimes even sending Feral to the back of the marching cats to make sure everyone was still there.

Twistedheart really was pushing every cat to their limit, and about an hour or two before moonrise, Twistedheart announced a rest. They were in a more forest-y area, and he was standing on a gnarled-looking root that offered good shelter for a cat or two.

"We've traveled far…tomorrow we will try to get even farther, and maybe we will get to Monsterclaw before a quarter moon…"

All that can be heard was panting of the exhausted cats, and even one snore of a cat already asleep.

Twistedheart treated them all a glare, and mewed, "Be ready by dawn."

Mossy sighed wearily. She would hunt before sleeping. If she didn't, she wouldn't even have the strength to even walk more than a few paces for tomorrow's march.

-- -- -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- --- -- - - -- - -- -- - - - - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Feral was always right next to Twistedheart, and now, Twistedheart was muttering.

"How will I get these cats battle-ready… there's no way I'm going to lose…"

Pacing around the root, he kept on his muttering, and Feral only heard little bits of it.

"…weaklings, that's what they are… can't even march… why, they should have their ears clawed off…"

Feral was exhausted for keeping up with Twistedheart and practically running around all those useless, weak, cats who could barely march for half a day. He would never admit it, or no less show it to any cat. He just felt he needed to always look full of energy and ready to yowl at cats that disobeyed Twistedheart.

His paws trembled, reminding him of his lack of energy, and wondered if he should leave Twistedheart.

"I'm going hunting… I'll be back…" he mewed loudly, so that he can be overheard by his leader's muttering.

"Yes, yes… bring me something…" Twistedheart mumbled.

Feral bounded away from the gnarled root, and deeper into the forest. He left himself rest briefly on a patch of moss growing on a tree, recuperating his strength. Closing his, eyes, he struggled to stay awake, just wanting to rest…

"Is that _you_, Feral?" gasped a shock voice, that of a she-cat's.

Feral blinked drowsily, and shock flitted into his mind as he realized that he had fallen asleep.

The cat, Mossy was staring at him with her green eyes wide, a mouse by her paws.

"What are you doing here?" Feral snarled, cursing himself for being so careless… and_ weak_.

"I was hunting, and you were there… sleeping!" Mossy retorted.

Feral jumped to his paws, and he felt dizzy from the speed. He staggered, and collapsed in a heap. "_How embarrassing!"_ he growled in his head.

Mossy let out an unexpected purr of amusement, which stopped, as she realized what she did.

He just felt too tired to get up, so he stayed there. After all, that she-cat had seen him fall, might as well, not look stupid getting up again and somehow falling again.

It was actually awkward, just lying there and Mossy just staring at her mouse.

"I guess I look like a mess…" Feral grunted. "Only tonight…"

Mossy looked a little uncertain, "Every cat is tired."

"I suppose Twistedheart is too… we're all living creatures," Feral mewed quietly, half-hoping that Mossy didn't hear his comment.

"Yeah… that's true," was all Mossy muttered.

Getting his strength, Feral got back to his paws, "Better go hunting," he mewed, more roughly.

Mossy gave one swift nod, a bob of her head, before she raced away.

Feral felt an odd lurch inside of him, some peculiar lurch he had never felt before. It was more than being extremely tired and having to hunt. He had half-thought that, perhaps, Mossy would offer to share her mouse. He was, after all, the second-in-command of her and other cats. Also… he had acted like the cat he had once been, before meeting Twistedheart. Yet, Mossy was a proud cat, almost like him, and she wouldn't share. Of course she wouldn't trust him enough!

"Just hunt!" he hissed inaudibly, so only he could hear.

He would hunt for himself, and by himself, and by dawn, they'd be marching again.

**That was a very awkward thing to write.  
Well, in my opinion it was...**

**Anyways, please review and the happy face will smile again (:**


End file.
